A hard choice
by lebanese
Summary: After Kim gets infected with a rare disease... Ron must go on a mission to save her... where he encounters a hard choice that may lead to his death


Its been a long time... about 2 to 3 months... sorry i didn't post anything but  
you all know the lebanese-israeli war... i was fighting at the border... i lost a family member :(..  
any way here is a story i thought off..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: infected

----------------------

Ron and Kim were in the forest as usual hunting down Monkey Fist. The scorching sunlight bearly able to pass through the tall and dense trees.

"KP are you alright?" Ron asked as he noticed Kim's steps were not normal. She looked at him and smiled

"Yeh Ron I am fine"

"OK if you think so" Ron wasn't convinced.

After several minutes of walking Kim finally collapsed on the ground.

Ron ran quickly to her.

"KP" he tried to wake her up and noticed that her temperature was very high. She was shivering and shaking.

"KP hold on" Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator from her bag."Wade... Wade... WADE!" he started to freak out.

"What?" Wade appeared sipping his cola

"Something is wrong with Kim" Ron pointed the Kimmunicator at Kim.

Wade spit his cola... "I'll check"... a green ray emmerged from the Kimmunicator towards Kim's body

"Well I am not a doctor..." Wade spoke "... but i think she was infected with something"

"What?" Ron asked nervously

"I don't know..." Wade admitted "... hang on I'll get you transport"

"What about Fist?" Ron asked

"I'll tell GJ to send someone else... transport on its way... ETA 7 minutes" Wade spoke as he got off the Kimmunicator.

Ron looked at Kim.. "Hold on KP"

----------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital,

Ron was walking nervously in the waiting room. Every second felt like a life time. After what felt like several hours Mrs.Possible came to the waiting room. she removed one glove.

"How is she?" Ron asked nervous.

"She was infected by a very rare disease..." Ron noticed that she wasn't herself

"Is it bad?" Ron asked.

"Not if we find the cure... but there is a problem" She spoke as a tear fell from her eye.

"What?" Ron asked worried.

"There is no cure" She spoke as she started crying.

"What? no there has to be one... can't you make one?" Ron asked

"I could if i had a Lotus fruit"

"Where is it... I'll get it" Ron grabbed the Kimmunicator to ask Wade for transport.

"Hold on..." She stopped him... "Its only a legend.. a fruit that can heal all diseases... it doesn't exist... no one found it ever"

"I'll try" Ron removed her hand with a bit of force and tears fell from his eye.

"Its no use" she grabbed him with both hands.

"No..." he yelled.. "no" he fell to his knees and started crying... Mrs.Possible was soon to follow.

After several minutes,

"Do you want to see her?" She asked him.

"Yeh" Ron wiped away a tear.

They entered her room,

Ron was stunned by the amount of medication and tubes attached to her body.

"I'll leave you alone" sheleft the room

Ron slowly approached her bed... "Hey KP"... Ron spoke as he smiled... he touched her hand... it was very hot... he sat down near her.

"Remember KP.." he started to speak.. .".. when we first met... you had a problem with bullies ... i came to the rescue... but it ended up you saving my butt..." he smiled..." sorry i let you down"

He sat there for hours remembering what he and Kim had for the past 13 years.

"Ron... visiting time is over" Her mother spoke

Ron was surprised how she was still ok after what happened to Kim... guess we now know where Kim got her toughness.

"I'd like to spend the night here" Ron spoke..

"are you sure?" she asked

"Yeh"

She got out of the room thinking... " he was always there for her... he is the guy i would like Kim to date... if she survives" tears started emmerging from her eyes as she went home to break the news to her family.

Ron sat there staring at Kim until he fell asleep

Rons dream,

Ron was on a mountain. Near him was a river and some trees.

He noticed a man meditating. After approching him he realized who he was

"Sensei?" Ron asked

"Yes Ron-san... it is me" The old wise man responded

"Whats going on" Ron asked confused

"I sensed something bothering you a lot... what is it my son?" Sensei asked

Ron sighed and told Sensei the story..

"And if i don't get the Lotus fruit which is as Mrs.Possible told me only a legend" he finished

"If i told you there is a way to save her... will you do it?" Sensei asked

"Ofcourse" Ron responded

"You will face a hard choice... it may cost you your life... are you sure" Sensei asked

"Yes" Ron responded eager to know any way to save his best friend.

"Come tomorow to Yamanouchi... and i will guide you" Sensei disappeared

Ron woke up in Kim's room... it was in the morning... he grabbed the Kimmunicator

"What?" Wade appeared still bothered from Kim's situation.

"I need a favor" Ron spoke

_to be continued_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

R&R


End file.
